mechakingghidorah789fandomcom-20200215-history
!ydrapoeJ.com: Jeopardy The Lost Episode 2
!ydrapoeJ.com Jeopardy The Lost Episode 2 It's been six months since I saw Jeopardy.exe. Me and Bobby have never spoken since. I felt like I was gonna go insane after I deleted the video. Things have never been the same for me. I can go over to my friend's house, and sometimes Jeopardy was on. I looked like a crazy dude- a- roo when I demanded to switch it off. I was all like “TURN THAT FUCKING SHIT OFF YOU DINGLY DANGLY PIECE OF SHIT GOBBLER!” and he was all like “Whoa man calm down.” I can even just see the word Jeopardy and I'll freak out. Even as I'm like freaking my socks off man. On the other hand, a few days ago, I got a message from an old, and even almost forgotten 'friend.' It was from Bobby. He said “ Edward,I know you probably hate me for what I sent you, but you have to see this. It's important.” (Edward's my name I forgot to mention it.) I was hoping it would just be a stupid or funny video like he used to, but I also had a sense of dread as well. They called me Judge Dredd, cuz that's what I had on my mind. He sent me a link. The link was “!ydrapoeJ.com”. I shit my pants so it took me a few minutes to check out the link lol man. So I checked the link. It was exactly like the show was that he sent me. The backround was very hyper realistc flesh from the category screen as the background. All of the letters were hyper realisticly in reverse, and the host, Alex Trebek, was still in his negative colours. And I never forgot his eyes. His FREAKING. HYPER REALISTIC. EYESZZZZZZZZZZZZ. They were still dripping with hyper realistic blood from his REALLY hyper realistic eyes. The site was all in reverse, but it was a good thing I could read backwards letters n stuff like that. There was a list of episodes. I had to see that. I was gonna try to find the one episode that I watched, and luckily the episodes were named by the contestants. The other contestants were also demons and stuff, but they're too scary to even say. I found the one with the three I saw. It was also episode six..... six..... SIX!!!!!!! I dumparoonied right into my Thursday best pants when I saw that. Then there was also another list of episodes that were “online exclusives.” I wanted to leave that sick as shit site, but I felt like I had to see these. I scanned through them, until I clicked one of them. I chose the finale episode of the apparent first season of the online version. Except this time I was prepared and ready for this episode. I held my favorite teddy bear, Funkles, and I watched. It had the same fucked up and hyper realistic opening. This time it was much darker, and it was starting to pour more blood than the last one. I thought this was apparent, since it was a finale episode. The host was the same, and his hyper realistic eyes were dripping blood. He then said “We're gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” He started chuckling, and then laughing with more hyper realistic blood coming from his hyper realistic pot hole eyes. I hugged Funkles tight as he did this. Then the contestants. They were just random jibberish of upper and lowercase letters instead. They're names were HtfqUEhf, KldnBVxz, and tYoePRTzd. I was like “Woah man who got the kindergartner on the spelling thinga ma jiggies. Then I had another good chuckle for a good while, but I had to pause the vidoe first cuz it went on for a while lol. This time the categories were: Death, Demon Summoning, Evil Numbers, and Possession. There were things drastically different from the one I saw before. Instead of a scream of agony for an alarm, it's clearly someone's head, being decapitated from their bodies. Now the contestants now have hammers, and the heads are smashed like a frigging Halloween pumpkin with blood and guts. Everyone who was somehow watching, was laughing, since there was still no audience, but it was still there. Everyone had the same minus SIX SIX SIX as scores, but his time there was a winner. It was the first contestant. This time the host came up to him, and smiled. Before he interacted with the first contestant, he went to the one on the right of him. He said “ Your life is now in Jeopardy.” He then swallowed the mans head whole as a butt ton of hyper realistic blood came gushing out like those gusher candies! Then I hurled up all over my computer. It took me about an hour to clean that shit up. Fucking prick made me clean up all of my shit like what an asshole. After I resumed the video, the host went up to the far right contestant. He then told her (it's a girl if I didn't say yet lol): “That is incorrect my dearest. You should have thought harder.” He then grasped the woman's neck, and had a fucking kung fu ass grip on it. He grasped it so hard it exploded with suprisingly not hyper realistic blood. This is where I finally knew something was wrong here man. I mean, there was blood that was hyper realistic the whole time, but no this time OH NOOOOOO. He then went to the 'winning' contestant. He then said “You have beaten the game. You are my friend.” The man then took off his shirt, and the host started laughing hysterically with blood pouring out. He then grabbed into his stomach, and grabbed his heart. He then laughed even harder, with even more blood, and even the contestant dying with laughter. He then said “YOU ARE ALL MY FREINDS!” and laughed as the demon credits rolled down with the reversed theme song. I thought it would be over after I watched that episode, I saw one really truly disturbing thing on the screen. It had a special thanks. It said. “Special Thanks To Edward.” Category:Stories Category:Canon Category:Jeopardy Category:Lore